Enterprises frequently employ teams of people to carry out specific tasks. In such circumstances, members of a team create files associated with a specific task. Each of the team members may review, edit, or otherwise interact with the files associated with the specific task. For example, each of the team members can interact with a slide show file to develop their sections of a presentation.
Team members frequently work on files associated with a specific task at the same time. For this reason, team members can quickly become confused about the files with which other team members are interacting. In addition, team members can quickly become confused about what other team members are doing with the files. Such confusion may be especially pronounced when team members are not located in the same geographic location.